


How about you relax?

by littledhampir04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Professors, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledhampir04/pseuds/littledhampir04
Summary: Severus had a bad day and you came to lift his mood.(Severus Snape x Reader Oneshot)
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Kudos: 31





	How about you relax?

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Valentine's Day, I decided to write a Severus Snape x Reader Oneshot. You and Severus are married. Takes place in Harry's fifth year.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language.

Severus and you have been married for ten years now (no one knows tho since you don't come by Hogwarts so often and because no one would ever think that _Severus Snape_ is a married man). 

Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, wasn't in a good mood. Now the question is, when is he? Well, he's in a worse mood than usual.

It's currently 9:56 p.m. and he had just returned to his personal chambers after correcting the seventh years' essays. Not only did he spend so much time and energy on correcting them, not only were almost all of them barley passable, not only did he also had to supervise the Weasley twins' detention, he also had to hear Umbridge's awfully annoying and high pitched voice and non-stopping giggles. And let's not forget to mention that the clothes she always wears plus that toad-like face made his eyes bleed. Also, Dumbledore's not around anymore - and even though him not annoying Severus all the time with his candy addiction and with never answering clearly was quite enjoyable - and the Pink Menace has turned Hogwarts upside down. She created all these ludicrous rules and her little squad.

 _Draco, I know you want to make your father proud, but with joining this abomination, you don't make your godfather proud._ Severus scoffed into his head. Seriously, this year is such a pain.

He pinched the edge of his his nose and sighed. Today was tiring day. Gryffindors better be prepared for tomorrow...

He took off his clothing and went to shower.

Not even five minutes later, you flooed into his room. At first, you didn't see him and were about to call out his name. However, a fleeting second later, you heard the water from the shower and understood that your husband was taking a shower. 

You thought about going in to surprise him, but you decided against it since with his instincts, reflexes and experience as a spy, he'd know that someone was present not even 0.1 seconds after you had stepped in the bathroom.

You undid your robes and lied down on his bed. You were now only in your underwear. _What is taking him so long?_ you thought and continued staring at the ceiling. 

The bathroom door suddenly opened, startling you. Severus walked into the room, dripping wet with only a towel around his waist.

"Looking hot, Mister Snape" you said in a seductive voice and smirked. 

His head immediately shot up, surprised that another person was in the room. Your eyes met and he visibly relaxed. He rolled his eyes and walked over to you and sat on the bed. "And what brings you here, _Miss Snape_?" he asked, a smirk making its appearance on his face too.

"What? Can't I visit my husband?" you asked teasingly.

He just sighed and rolled his eyes once again.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem to be in a bad mood" you asked as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

He started telling you about what had happened this last month since the last time you had talked to each other face to face was almost a month ago. You watched and listened to him carefully. He looked really tired of everyone's bullshit and you wanted to do something to cheer him up.

"How about you relax?" you suggested.

"What?"

"Relax, have a good time" 

"And how am I supposed to do that?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Don't worry, I'm here" you said and winked at him. 

"What do you me-" you interrupted him by pecking him on the lips. 

"Now now, miss Snape, boys and girls are not permitted to be within 6 inches of each other" he said teasingly.

"Well, thankfully you're 10 inches" you teased him back and kissed him. He didn't respond immediately due to the surprise, but then he kissed you back, licking your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You parted your lips a bit so that his tongue would enter your mouth and then your tongues started fighting one another heatedly.

Severus got on top of you, his hands roaming over your body. You wrapped one arm around his neck and your other one around his back. Severus stopped the kiss and before you could complain, he started licking and kissing your neck, leaving numerous love bites. You moaned and pulled his hair a bit, making him groan. His one hand started teasing your hard nipples over your lace bra and with the other one, he started rubbing circles over your panties. You started to moan uncontrollably. Your hand that was previously wrapped around his shoulders moved down to his chest, then to his abs and finally, to the edge of his towel. You took it and threw it on the floor. You lightly touched his hard cock with your fingers. 

"Severus, please" you pleaded. You couldn't take his teasing anymore, you wanted him inside you. 

"What is it that you want (y/n)?" he asked you in that sexy low voice of his. 

"You know what I want" you answered breathless. 

"Say it" he said and smirked, staring down on you. 

_You arrogant git!_ is what you thought, "I... want you inside of me. Now" is what you ended up saying.

Severus chuckled but not because you actually ended up saying what you wanted but because he knew what you were thinking.

He unhooked your bra and took off your panties. He positioned himself between your legs and he slowly put his member inside you.

"S... Severus" You moaned and arched your back in pleasure.

Severus wanted to take it slow with you tonight since it had been a month since you had last done it, but seeing you naked under him, moaning his name, arching your back in pleasure, your eyes closed and your cheeks a nice shade of red, he couldn't take it. He wanted to fuck you as hard and fast as he could. He want to please you and make you cum multiple times. And that's exactly what he did. And oh, how you loved it. 

You spend the while night ravishing and pleasuring each other, moaning each other's names. You had lost count of how many times you had come or how many times Severus had come inside you.

You rested your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was almost dawn. You glanced up to him and smirked. "So, how are you?" you asked. 

He looked down on you "Well, I for sure didn't _relax_ since _someone_ made me stay awake the _whole_ night" he said, and you started blushing "but I'm fine. I prefer this to relaxing" he said and kissed you softly.

"I love you" you mumbled and kissed his chest. 

"I love you too" he said. You smiled faintly and fell asleep in the arms of your husband.

A few hours (three, actually) later, you woke up from a noise. 

"Oh? Good morning, I didn't want to wake you up. You can go sleep again" Severus told you and kissed your forehead.

"Lie down with me" you mumbled. 

He ran his slender pale fingers through your messy locks. "I want to, but I have to go and teach a bunch of dunderheads" he said and sighed. 

You giggled and let him go.

He went to the door and before he opened it, "I'll come back for lunch. See you" he said and gave you a small yet genuine smile. 

You smiled brightly at him and before he was gone, Severus heard you telling him "Don't be too harsh on your students today" 

_That day, Gryffindor lost only twenty points and no one got detention..._  



End file.
